Around the world with a kook
by bethchurch00
Summary: It is almost the last day in Surfers Paradise and Fin wants to celebrate her last day so she goes to a carnival. A very rich man sees Fin in her gorgeous outfit for the carnival and hires her as a model, an around the world model. But little did fin know who was coming with her. ReeFin all the way! : Oh, and also there is another guy named Ant Tonio...hmmmm-what will Reef think?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, bETH here! This is my first stoked story (Ooooh) and is about ReeFin cuz I love them sooo much. Hehe. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe it. I had to go. Back to school; back to regular work. Back to sea-less views. _Great. _I picked up my lilac surfboard and walked back to the staff-house. Everyone was here. Emma was talking to Lo about shopping in their rooms. Broseph was sleeping on the couch while Johnny _tries _to push away Broseph's smelly feet. Reef was waxing his surfboard and Kelly and Ty were arguing about something stupid about him liking Emma.

I laughed to myself. _Thank God. _Ty had finally started realising the way Emma was going all wussy and weak-at-the-knees whenever he was around. But poor Johnny.

"Heya Ugly" Reef called. I rolled my eyes and shot back, "Heya Uglier". Not the best comeback; but it was better than whatever that stupid kook could think of. Seriously, his brain was the size of a peanut- actually, maybe half a peanut now I think about it.

He frowned and went back to waxing his surfboard. I walked up the stairs into my room. Emma and Lo were now talking about Emma's _major _crush on Ty. Emma blushed furiously, and then tried to deny it.

"Heya dudes" I say, and lay my surfboard against my cupboard. I pull out some shorts and a green singlet and put that over my swimmers.

"We're not guys Fin!" Lo said, and Emma laughed. " You should be used to Fin's weird ways Lo" She said between giggling. "Yeah, _Lauren" _I said, and Emma and I burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha" Lo says sarcastically.

"Are you guys going to the Carnival tonight? It will be our last time together before tomorrow" Emma asked. I shrugged. I don't care about a stupid carnival full of kooks. Like Reef. I'm definitely not going if Reef is there.

"Will Reef be there?" I asked. Lo nodded.

"Then I'm not going" I said and nodded finally. Emma turned and looked at me, laying her oh-my-gosh-that-is-so-cute puppy dog eyes on me. I finally gave in, and nodded. Emma and Lo squealed, and jumped up and down stupidly.

"I can dress casually, right?" I asked. Lo looked at me, horrified. She shook her head,

"No! Of course not. I've got heaps of money to blow-we can even get one tailor-maid if you want!" Lo said,

"It's in"- I check my wristwatch, "Four hours". Lo shrugged, and pulled me out the door. Emma ran behind us as we all hopped into her newly bought jeep.

As we rode along I thought about what I was going to wear. Certainly not pink, or red. I look awful in both of those colours. Maybe a….turquoise. Yes, like the sea.

We arrive at 'Taylor's Taylor-made Triumphs'. A girl of about 25 steps out of the shop, she has curly brown hair, glasses and pale white skin.

"Tay!" Lo cries and jumps out the car, hugging the girl and kissing her on the cheek.

Taylor leads us inside. There are like, ten billion fabrics in here. From hot pink to chocolate cream. I go over to a sowing machine. I used to sow all of my clothes when we were a bit poorer. Though I don't like to admit that I did.

"Can you sow?" Taylor asks me, I nod, and in the corner of my eye I can see Emma and Lo gaping.

"Well, let's get to work. Lo, you can take that machine-Emma that one. I 'll take this one and Fin-well you've already got one." Tay says, and we get to work.

I grab a strip of dark turquoise fabric, some translucent white fabric, and some other bits and pieces. I get to work. It takes us two hours non-stop. My dress is gorgeous, not being boastful-but, wow. I had ended up with a turquoise dress that started at my knees and flowed down to the ground at the back. The sleeves were all the way down to my wrist, and were loose. It was tied with a white ribbon around the waist and the bottom half of the dress had a thin layer of sparkles. A small sapphire was on the middle of the belt, and at the point of the v neckline.

"Ok, everyone. Hide your dresses. Lo, you show yours first!" Tay says. Lo hold up a knee height hot pink dress, with a denim jumper and rubies sewn on the hem of the dress. She would look gorgeous in it. Emma was next, hers was a pale purple dress that was down to her ankles, it had a big black belt and a purple crystal in the middle of the belt.

Tay was next, hers was a knee length red dress with a ruby chain as a belt.

"Fin your next. It's okay if your dress isn't as good as ours. We've had heaps of practise." Tay said, somewhat…mockingly. I smiled, and showed them my dress. They gasped. Lo was impressed. Emma was amazed, and Taylor looked a bit annoyed.

"It's gorgeous Fin. Who knew you were so good at this stuff" Emma said. I blushed and then looked at my watch. It was already 6:15 and the carnival started at 7.

"Guys! We've got 45 minutes!" I said, and we all rushed back to Lo's jeep. We were about to g when something caught my eye. Someone was trying to stop our car. And it was Sanco Raverioli. The richest man in the world. Heir of Corav enterprises. And he was looking at me.

**And there you go guys, leave you hanging. Am I going a bit OC? Sorry I'm kind of new to this stuff, I promise for FXR soon cuz I love Reefin soo much! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Tonio and the FiNeating wave

**Heya guys. Thanks so much for reviewing ****Jaqueesex, I rally hope i GET SOME more soon. :) Enjoy, and if you are reading this PLEASE REVIEW! **

******Oh, yeah. I don't own stoked-BOohoooo! :)**

Chapter two:

"Stop!" Sanco cried. He flailed his hands about; it was kind of funny seeing a man of his status acting so madly-and I laughed. Lo's jeep stopped to a halt. We all got out.

"This is my big break guys! Eeeeh!" Taylor said, Lo rolled her eyes. She was probably thinking the same. Emma was just playing along, 'cause she was nice like that.

Sanco was a small man. With tanned skin and a baldish head. One curly wisp of black hair was on his head, and his eyes were emerald.

"Bella, bella! Magnifico!" He cried,

"Aww, thanks" Taylor said, flashing him a pearly-white grin.

"Hmmm? No, no, no. I was speaking to zat bella!" Sanco cried, as he pointed a chubby bronze finger at…me? Yes, _me. _ I felt a blush rise up to my face, and I _never _blushed.

Taylor was full on _glaring _at me now. Like, if looks could kill ***You'd be the death of me, girl-sorry just had to put it in there***** **I would, well…you get the picture.

"Uh…hello Mr R." I said, I don't care how rich he is, there was no _way _I was calling someone smaller than me by their full name. It reminded me of teachers; I don't want to go back there again. To my surprise, he grinned.

"I love her…flair. Is, _magnifico!" _He clapped his hands together, and I blushed again. _Again. _I think it might have been something to do with that he has produced all my favourite magazines. Well all of his companies have.

""Avrebbero amarla! Lei potrebbe essere il nuovo volto delle nostre imprese!" Sanco cried, obviously in Italian. I grabbed out my phone and tried to translate. He was saying something about business, and someone loving something. And a face. Okay, I was really not good with this language thing.

"You, bella. Could be za face of our business. Have you ever done modelling? Never mind, you are perfect! _Perfect. _Could you meet up with me tomorrow morning, at…say…eight o'clock. Ooh! I am so excited!" He said. I was so surprised I didn't even answer.

" Well I look Italian, why can't I come?" Taylor said.

Sanco moved his head side to side.

"You see. You are not _bella. _Not original enough. We want something different, not someone …average" He said in a neutral tone. Well I guess you did have to be tough to own most of the world's enterprises. Taylor scowled, and stormed back to her shop. I nodded,

"Sure, but let's say ten, it's my day off. So I want to catch some waves before I have to meet" I said, and he nodded. He then walked off, taking his three bodyguards with him. I hadn't really noticed them to begin with, probably because they were checking the car for any bombs. Like Lo would have bombs.

Lo and Emma still couldn't stop talking when we got home, and that was a fifteen minute drive. Fifteen minutes with Lo. And Emma. _Together. _When we got home we all rushed out of the car and I into the bedroom. I tried on mine; it fit pretty well. I couldn't exactly do anything with my short hair so I just ran my fingers through it, trying to get rid of the sand. I slipped on some fancy-like sandals and then came out. Lo and Emma looked really gorgeous.

"Hey, do you know where Fin McCloud went, cuz I'm sure she was here, like, fifteen minutes ago?" Lo asked me. I laughed, and so did Emma.

As I got downstairs I realized that we hadn't asked the boys what time they wanted to go. But any signs of Reef, Broseph and Johnny have all diminished, aside from the crumbs from Broseph's beavertail.

***This is for you Jaqueesex** * We were about to leave when Emma's phone beeped.

"I got a voicemessage, that's weird…I thought only you two and…Bummer contacted me" She stated. Emma put the phone to her ear, listened then looked up at us and literally, 'Squeeeeeee'd! She then showed us the voicemail.

"From: Unknown number

Hi Emma. Umm….this is Ty here. I…um. Was wondering if you'd…uh. Um, are you going to the carnival tonight? Cause if you are…Um, yeah, we were going to catch a bite to eat later and I was wondering if you-I mean, you guys, would like to come? Um, bye" And then the phone beeped.

"Ahhhh! He is _so _into you! Even if he is my ucky brother-still. Eeeeep!" Lo cried. Then they jumped up and down like lunatics, though I am a hypocrite, cause I was kinda jumping up and down like a lunatic as well with them. Emma had gone a dark red and her eyes sparkled so much it was kinda creepy.

When we arrived at the carnival it was beginning to go dark. I could faintly make out figures, but I found the guys easily enough from Broseph's crazy hair.

"Heya dudes" I said, and sat down on the sand next to Johnny. I looked across the guys. There was, Johnny staring at Emma, Broseph, stuck in a beavertail-_again, _Reef who was looking at me with some weird look in his eye, Ty, who was staring at Emma and then there was..someone else. He had Ty's hair colour and turquoise eyes, tanned skin and a twisted smirk.

"Hey, Fin, Emma, Lo, this is Antonio, or Tonio, for short. His dad is here on a business trip. He's a surf champion." Broseph said. Tonio smirked, and then looked us over.

"Sweet. What's your dad doing here?" I asked. Tonio rested his attention on me.

"He's looking for models for his business. Hey are you girls willing to try out?" He said, his part Italian accent smoothing his words out easily. Wait, _models. _Sanco was looking for models. Nah. I brushed the idea off quickly.

"Um. Well…" I trailed off, and then rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I then shrugged.

"Hah! Fin, a model! You'd have to be kidding" Reef cried out. I shot him a glare. Tonio looked at Reef briefly, and somewjhat…_glared _at him.

"I think he was talking to you Ugly. I can see it now, 'New Disney princess model, Reef !" I snapped, and everyone laughed. Even Tonio, his a deep chuckle. Reef glared at me back. And I quickly stuck my tongue out at him.

After a couple of hours of icecream, surftalk and teasing, the moon was fully up. We were all laughing, and toasting marshmallows.

"Hey guys, anyone wanna play spin the bottle?" Johnny asked, kind of depressed, as he saw Emma and Ty talking to each other on the other side of the fire. A chorus of yeah's erupted and we all moved onto the sand. We got a coke bottle from Tonio and cause it was his bottle, he spun first.

"Okay, whoever this points to…they have to sing…Friday as loud as they can" Tonio said. And everyone laughed at how un-dangerous his dare was. It landed on Broseph and he took up the challenge, stood on a log and sang the chorus of Friday. Everyone giggled. It was Broseph's turn now.

"Whoever this lands on. They have to surf these killer waves with whatever they have got on. Even you, betty's" Broseph said, and by the looks everyone was giving each other, I could tell everyone secretly was hoping they wouldn't get picked.

The bottle spun, around and around. And it landed on me.

"No!" Reef and Tonio cried,

"Guys, look I'm not a sissy" I said.

"But your dress Fin! You'll die out there" Emma said. I laughed, these were medium waves. There was no way they were going to defeat me. I picked up Johnny's surfboard, as it was the only one left, and waded into the water. This was easy, a twist here, jump there, and from what I could tell everyone looked impressed. That was before the wave.

**HAHAHA! What has happened. I promise more ReeFin soon. And ExT! Please REVIEW I LOVE SEEEING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! Byeee! I shall update soooon I promise!**


	3. Truth or dare

**Heya guys, Beth here. Sorry if this takes a while for me 2 update. Been a bit busy.. sorry! ENJOY!**

Chapter 3-

The huge, seething mass of water hurtled toward me, and I almost, _almost, _cowered. But then I remembered I was Fin McCloud, and not a kook like Reef. I drop down and lay flat on my stomach, really not caring about my stupid princess dress anymore. The wave is coming down quickly and I manage to dive under the water and through the wave just before it breaks.

I stick my head above the water, and breathe. Then I notice the screaming, and a surfboard. A red surfboard.

"Fin!" Reef cries and he grabs me by my arm, yanking me onto his surfboard. I smirk,

"I can swim stupid" I say, but I stay on anyway. We wade back to shore and I land on the beach.

"That was _sick _Fin!" Broseph cries. Obviously oblivious to the recent Fin-eating wave. He high fives me and then we fist punch.

"Oh my god Fin! Are you okay?" Lo cries, and Emma, as she's the more subtle one, launches into a bear hug and tells me she was really worried. I laugh,

"You guys are such a bunch of wusses!" I cry, and laugh.

"We thought you were dead Fin. Can you let us be a little worried?"

I turn to see who said that. It's not Lo or Emma, but Reef. I smile, and then start to feel the guilt wrap around me. For once the Idiot is right. I shrug,

"Ok, fine" I answer, and then turn to see Tonio who has turned red. A deep shade of red. Maybe he was just hot; yeah, probably. I dismiss the thought. Despite my near death experience we continue playing Spin the Bottle.

A few turns later it lands on Lo. She thinks for a while, and then says,

"Ok, whoever this lands on, they have to kiss-on the cheek, the person diagonal" Lo says, obviously proud of her not-so-devious idea. I shrug. It lands on Emma. She looks straight up and sees Ty. She blushes and then gives Ty a slight peck on the cheek, and she looks like she is smelling his hair. Ty blushes-I thought men _couldn't blush-_and looks shyly at Emma. She looks shyly back and nervously tucks a strand of her brown-orange hair behind her ear.

"I dare…the same thing" Emma says, probably too caught up in what just happened. The bottle spins round and round and finally it stops. On Tonio. And you know who sits opposite to Tonio. Yep, you guessed it, me. I try to shuffle away but then realize that the next closest person is Johnny, and I don't think Tonio is too keen on that. I look around, and then I see Reef. He looks kind of…hurt? The 'Reefster', _hurt? _But why?

Tonio shuffles over to me and nears.

"Um…are you sure?" I ask, and the others nod.

Tonio presses his cold lips on my cheek and then goes away, and I blush like mad. _Again? _Seriously? That's like three times in a _day. _I really need to toughen up. He smiles, and brushes a lock of brown-black hair from his face. I smile back and then I look down. It's Tonio's turn again.

'No fair! The guy has had _two _turns already!" Reef mutters, reminding me of my two year old cousin, Dora. The others nod and decide to let Reef have a go.

"I don't feel like playing this game anymore. Anyone up for a little truth or dare?" Reef says, a spark in his eye. Everyone nods in agreement and Reef starts.

'Tonio, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"…do you have a girlfriend?" Reef asks, and then shoots a quick glance at me.

"Uh, I did yes. But now-no. She was not interested in surfing like I was..so, we broke apart." Tonio says, gesturing his hands over-the-top like any true Italian would.

Reef frowns. It's Tonio's turn.

"Fin. Truth or dare"

"Truth" I say, as I really can't be bothered after what just happened.

"Uh. Fin, do you like…modelling?" He asks, looking me straight in the eye.

"Never done it before" I say, and shrug. He grins and it is my turn.

I think about it for a while, and come up with a really good idea.

"Reef, truth or dare" I ask,

"Dare" Reef says, trying to look manly. I laugh, manly just does not fit his criteria.

"Open dare" I say. Reef looks at me and raises his eyebrows, obviously confused.

"It's where you have to leave the area and everyone decides on one together" I say, and roll my eyes telling him how stupid he was for not knowing that. He walks away and we start.

"Um…anyone know Reef's biggest fear?" I ask, and everyone thinks for a second. The mosquitoes have started coming out, and one is loudly humming in my ear. In, out, in and out. I swat it away with my hand and it flies away. Then comes back and keeps humming.

"…Yeah, Johnny! That's a great idea." Emma says. Johnny blushes. I think I lost track of the conversation for a while,

"Fin, all you need to do is go over to Reef and…"

**FINALLY I finished it! Took AGES! Thanks for the other reviews, hopefully there are more soon. Please REVIEW! IT MAKES Me happy **


	4. Was that threat Mr R?

**I don't own Stoked, unfortunately… Well, enjoy this chapter bye. Oh, and please REVIEW! Enjoy **

Chapter 4

"Fin, all you need to do is go over to Reef and…"

"And what?" I butt in.

"And slip this tiny camera into his surfing bag. See, we're going to film what he says and does for the rest of the carnival. Then, the dare is that he has to show it to his new girlfriend, as he always has one, and see if she still likes him. If he doesn't then we can call him a coward" I smirk. Best. Idea. Ever.

Johnny hands me a small pink camera, that I am hoping is not his, and I walk over. Wait, what was I going to say? How would you just casually go over to a person and say, 'Heya! Can I see your bag for a second?'

"Hey! Ugly! We have decided" I say. He looks restless.

"So…tell me, or am I going to die here waiting" He says, I roll my eyes. I had been here for three seconds. But I guess Reef was just a weirdo like that.

"Um, well…Ah, we get to steal your bag and you have to chase us to get it" I say. _Lamest dare ever Fin, he is not going to believe that. Actually, this is Reef we're talking about. _

"Ok" He says. He bought it? Either I was an amazing liar or he was about as smart as a Beavertail. No, that would be offensive to Beavertails.

I take his bag and run off with it and slip the camera in, he chases after me, but I am pretty 'jumpy' and can hop on rocks and stuff. After 5 minutes of running I hand it to him.

"There. You passed the test." I say and we head back to the campsite, thingy. He nods, but looks a little confused. _Kook. _I think to myself. When we get back the fire has literally gone out. I look at my watch. The time is…_what? _Ten thirty. It felt like only minutes ago we arrived. Well, time goes fast when you're annoying Reef.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna go get some noodles" Reef says and walks off. As soon as he is out of view we all huddle around Johnny's huge ipad. Where all the filming is shown.

The screen flickers, and then lights up. Reef is on the screen now, touching up his gelled Reddy-brown hair. Typical Reef. He walks over to the cotton candy store. Suddenly I heard a splash. We all looked around and saw Emma in the ater with Ty pointing a finger at her and laughing hysterically. _Typical Emma. _

When I turned back to the group though they were all staring at me. Then the video. Then me again. And they all had this odd grin plastered on their faces. Johnny quickly turns the camera off with one quick click of his finger.

"Did I miss something…" I ask, raising my eyebrows at the crowd. They all act nervously and mumble a sheepish 'No'.

"Ok…" I decide to just let it go. Reef probably did something stupid, wouldn't surprise me really. At all actually, he was just that sort of guy.

We packed up and left the festival, all too tired to unchanged, so we all flopped onto the bed, pulled the covers up and fell into a deep sleep.

A deep sleep that sadly ended when my alarm decided to ring in my ear at _6 am. _Which I had set not knowing that I would go to sleep at around three a.m in the morning! I figured I wasn't going to get back to sleep so I got dressed in my swimmer and set out with my surfboard to the 'office'. The waves were cool and I surfed them easily. Around two hours later I set off for the staff house. I showered, got out of the shower, and fluffed my hair until it looked…reasonable. I slipped on a white singlet and a pair of skinny jeans that had been Lo's but she threw them away because of all the rips and dirt that they had, which literally was screaming my name.

I managed to brush most of the dirt off the jeans and ***cough cough*** because I was actually capable of sowing I managed to stitch up some of the smaller cuts. I then packed my backpack with a bottle of water, a jumper and my cell phone and set off, all without waking up anyone.

I took the whale bus to where I saw Sanco yesterday, and sure enough he was there. When he saw me he smiled,

"Ahh, bella, you are here!" Sanco said, his thick Italian voice came out smooth, perfectly. I do a quick nod and then he leads me to a little table with two chairs. His two bodyguards sweep his chair clean, and then they sweep mine. I sit down and Sanco begins to talk.

"You, miss McCloud, are…born to be a star. Recently our models have become so…how would you call it..not unique. They all look the same. But when I saw you, with your perfectly ruffled har, tanned skin, perfect eyes, I just…knew" Sanco trailed off, looking over my face.

"I am offering you a three month training program for Corav enterprises" Sanco says. Wait, _me, Fin McCloud was being offered a _modelling job? That took me by surprise.

"Ok. Could I bring my friends?" I asked. Sanco creased his eyebrows and then nodded.

"We have room for six new people" Sanco said, looking a bit annoyed. "Though my son may be a bit annoyed…"

I nodded. Emma, Lo, Johnny, Broseph, Ty, and _maybe_ Reef.

"The pay is 200 thousand if you do well. If not, you will leave with 20 thousand. But I have high hopes for you Fin, I really do" Sanco said, and handed me his card,

"Think about it. If you say yes, call this number. If no, well…I presume you won't" Then Sanco gave me a devilish glare, and I won't lie, I felt intimidated.

I left ad got onto the whale bus, staring out the window deep in thought.

I had a decision to make.

**Sorry guys, I've been on holiday recently, and I also have been REALLY lasy. PLEASE REVIEW. I'll update if I get at least three more reviews **


	5. Chapter 5: Gathering the grip

**Hi guys, this is Beth here. I am SO SORRY for not updating but I was SOO busy and have been away as well. I PROMISE I shall update soon and I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!**

I walked into my room. Emma was still asleep, and Lo was gone. I jumped onto the bed and opened my laptop. _Who would of thought? Fin McCloud a model? _I thought to myself, while reminding myself that it was only for the pay. I think I would go, one, I could stay with all of my friends and 2, I could earn some money and wouldn't have to go back to my stupid school.

Okay, I searched the internet, looking for 'Sanco Raverioli'. I looked up on images, and then widened my eyes when I saw what was on there. There was a picture of me, a close up of me surfing at sunrise. I clicked on it and the webpage came up.

_Ms. Fin McCloud is my, Sanco's, next big thing. A complexion of beauty and the classic 'Surfer Girl' look. She has got attitude and flair, and is now working at 'Surfer's Paradise' hotel, as a maid. _

Below that was another picture of me, blushing. How had he gotten these pictures? This was apparently posted yesterday and already had 45 K likes. I shut the laptop closed quickly.

I packed some of my stuff in my old suitcase and then strapped my board.

"Emma. Hey Emma!" I said, shaking her. She mumbled sleepily and I laughed.

"Fin! Hey! Don't do that ok!" She said, and I just flung my head back and laughed louder. She smiled.

"Ok Emma. I agreed. And I-I want you to come with me, it's for like 3 months or something and everything is payed for. In Italy, and Sanco said he would call your mum.

Emma's eyes widened and she let out a huge 'SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE'. And then decided she would suffocate me with a hug. "Dude! Dude! Off" I said, but she wouldn't budge. I pried her fingers off me and smiled.

"Ok. But do you think you could come? We get on the plane…tomorrow night" I said, and her eyes widened.

"Uh, sure. Tomorrow night?" I nodded, and she fiercely started to throw stuff into her suitcase.

I had managed to get Lo, Johnny, Broseph and Ty up for it, but, I still had Reef. He would be out surfing, I went to the office and sure enough he was there, gracefully claiming the waves. _Gracefully? _Ugh, did I really just say that? "Du-uuuuuuuude" I wolf cried, and Reef fell off his board, splashing into the water.

I laughed hysterically.

"Not funny Fin. You messed with the 'do'" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Your typical. Anyways, are you doing anything these next aw say, three months?" I asked, he looked at me weirdly and then answered.

"Nah, not really, mum says she wants to home school me cuz she was a teacher once and she's having a baby, so she's taking time off work…" He said,

"Uh. Would you like to come with me around the world. For three months?" I said. Just like that, short and- well- not so sweet.

He looked at me like I was mad, and then started laughing.

"Ha-ha! You're kidding!" He said. When he saw that I was serious he stopped dead.

"Why?" He asked.

I explained to him the story, and his face seemed to sadden when he heard that everyone was coming with us.

"A model. Never wouldda thought. Uh, I guess I could…" He said, scratching his neck uneasily. And then I hugged him. It was just an impulse, and I expected him to push me back. He didn't. He just…stayed.

And it was kinda….nice. No, Fin what are you saying you wuss! I quickly pulled back.

"This never happened, right? Oh, and pack, we're leaving tomorrow" I said, and then sprinted back to the staff house

To: Emma

From: Fin

Subject: I got Reef!

Ok, Emma, I know it's UNBELEIVABLE, but I actually got Reef to come!

Ok, I know ur on your work shift, but PLEASE try and text me back!

To: Fin

From: Emma

Subject: RE: I got Reef!

Yay! Oh, and how are we travelling? Can't wait. Oh, great, the Marvin kids just launched a spoon of fries at Grandad. He's waving his stick at them. Byee see u soon

To: Emma

From: Fin

Subject: RE: I got Reef!

I dunno, probs like a plane or something. I'm packed, bye gotta go be a maid! My duty is calling-plus I think I have to do two shifts, cuz Rosie is at the spa because of her-could you call them-feet!?

To: The Bro

From: Reef

Subject: Modelling?

U going with Fin 2?

To: Reef

From: The Bro

Subject: Modelling?

Ya man! Hopin there be some shrimp cocktail there tho. Mmmm, me and my shrimp cocktails…. Oh, howzit goin with u 2?

To: The Bro

From: Reef

Subject: RE: Modelling?

Me and Fin. No way!

To: Reef

From: The Bro

Subject: RE: Modelling?

It's kinda obvious dude.

To: The Bro

From: Reef

Subject: RE: Modelling?

Really? Aw man! I thought that the Reefster was really rocking it.

**Yes I know, I know, it took ages to update- but I have soo many excuses that just come back to one truth-I am a lazy person. I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE SOON. I PROMISE Ok, now, PLEASE review! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter finally up. Yes, yes, I have been lazy**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own stoked, just the plot, Sanco and Tonio**

I had finished packing my stuff, and was ready to catch the whale bus to where Sanco said he would meet me. The others were ready-and we all sadly waved goodbye to the staff house. My bag was almost empty, aside from a few clothes my shoes and swimmers- it was practically empty.

We hopped onto the whale bus, and the Kahuna waved to us.

"Sup dudes!" He said, holding his hands up for a high five. Reef was the only one who high fived him ad we all sniggered at that. I could never admit it, but I was going to miss Kahuna, the Staff house-even _bummer. _Ok, maybe not that last part. I sat alone, because my board need the space, Emma and Lo sat at the front, and Broseph, Ty and Reef all sat in the three two seats back from me.

"Hopin' its smooth sailing for you, dudes. I remember my first time doing what you are now" The Kahuna said,

"Modelling!?" I asked, well it really wouldn't surprise me being Kahuna and all.

"Nah betty, exploring the world…" He trailed off.

The Whale bus stopped an we all got off, bringing our stuff with us. We trudged along the streets until we got to the café Sanco told me to meet him at. And there he was, dressed smartly in a black uniform.

"Ahhh, _bella. _Great decision. Let us go, the limo shall guide us." He said. Two huge black limos pulled up infront of us. I slid into the first one with Lo, and Sanco went in beside us. .

"Emma! Come with us!" I said.

"Uh Ty, where are you going?" Emma asked, tucking a strand of her bronze hair behind her ear.

Ty scratches his neck.

"Dunno" He states simply, though I catch an edge of hope in his voice.

"Uh…do you wanna go in this one with Fin and stuff. Because there's more room and stuff" She says, laughing nervously. Ty half smiles and nods, sliding into our limo.

I had never been in a limo before. And this one was flash. It had white leather, a table, a fridge and cocktail glasses.

"This is fancy" I say, gazing at the posh, somehow snobby, car.

"This? Fancy? No, no, no. This mini limozene. Bad limo...in Italy. Three times the size, with a pool and double bed. (**Yes guys, it IS possible! Crazy or what?) **I gasped, three times!

"Even daddy's isn't _this _big" Lo says, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Ty and Emma are chatting away. Ty cool and collected, and Emma keeps on blushing every few seconds. We pull up to the airport.

And I see a big airoplane lined up. The paint is peeling and the faded, ' _ PARADISE AIRWAYS' _is missing an 'A'.

I start to board it and I am stopped by a bodyguard.

"My dear _bella. _You have a lot to learn. That is a very low-class plane. We go on my small privet jet. Luigi could not get my bigger ones…" Sanco trailed off

_Privet jet? We were going on a privet jet? _I thought to myself. And Lo and Emma just:

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEED

To: Fin

From: Da reefsta

Subject: Sweet ride!

Heya Finnnnnnnn. Howz u goin? Can't believe we r gowin on a privet jet! Sweeteeeeeeet

I rolled my eyes.

To: Da reefsta

From: Fin

Subject: RE: Sweet ride!

Hey Fin, how r u going? . Cannot believe we r going on a privet jet! Sweet!

There, some tips on how to spell.

To: Fin

From: Da reefsta

Subject: RE: Sweet ride!

Hey Fin, how_ are_ _you _going? . Cannot believe we _are_ going on a privet jet! Sweet!

Hahahahahahha I win! BOOYA

To: Fin

From: Da Reefsta

Subject: RE: Sweet ride!

Um Reef, I kinda won. All you did was correct you _own _grammatical errors

I sent the message rolling my eyes and laughing to myself. I could see that Reef was giving me a mocking glare. I laughed and then shut my phone. In front of me was the coolest looking plane I had ever seen.

"Sweet!" I cried, and hopped onto the jet.

The jet was the most lavish thing that had ever been on. It had seats made of white leather, plasma tv's, lounge chairs, glass tables, remotes, a _chandelier, _red carpets, magazine, a billion movies, two beds, a cupboard, a fridge and. Heaps more. Emma and Lo squeed, and I just looked up at it in awe. Though it wasn't really my type of thing, I could still gaze at it-right?

"Dad, are they here?" A voice asks from inside what I think looks like the kitchen, Sanco walks into the kitchen.

I sit on a blue loungechair, and witch on a television. I pick up the loungechairs remote and play with the switches.

_Massage: Hard, medium, soft_

I press 'soft' and a soft vibration is on my back, I lean into the chair.

I hear someone sit next to me,

"Hey Emma" I say,

"Haha! Looks like you got your facts mixed up. The Reefsta is here"

I groan. Reef, for a few minutes is all I could take.

"Let's watch…." I say,

"Barbie and a fashion fairytale?" Reef says, somewhat…seriously, I look at him like he is crazy

"It was a joke Fin" He says uneasily,

"Sure, sure" I say, giggling.

Sanco comes out of the kitchen,

"Introducing my son" He says, a boy walks out, he has tanned skin and dark brown hair.

Sanco's son is Tonio from the carnival.

**OOOOH, what will Reef think? Sorry it took so long. Please Review!**


End file.
